


Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

by g_odalisque13



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, Character Study, Character Turned Into Vampire, Femslash, Friendship, Het, Mind Manipulation, Multi, No Romance, Slash, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal operates alone. She has no need for company. Naturally, the universe has other plans for her. (No endgame pairing, Krystal-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> Read on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/94819.html).

 

_1899_

 

Glassy, blissed out eyes plead with her as Krystal held onto the rungs of the headboard, keeping herself from being shunted up the bed by lithe hips.

Fresh blood running through her veins and the coppery taste still lingering in her mouth, she was close. The human who was over her- Taemin, she thought his name was- appeared to be about to lose control as well.

“Turn me,” the human gasped, thrusting hips stuttering.

Krystal blinked, pulled back from the edge of release by confusion.

“Into a vampire,” he said, brows pinched with pleasure. “I want to be a vampire. Please.”

It was the first time she'd been asked for that.

She'd had people beg to be used again- humans who wanted to remember what she'd done to them and wanted a repeat performance. They begged and pleaded for her bite and for her not to wipe their memory of being bitten and fed from, yet she never gave in.

Though it was the first time she'd been asked to turn someone, she already knew what her answer would be.

The human groaned, face going slack with pleasure as his hips surged forward with wild abandon and he rode out his pleasure, giving just enough for Krystal to fall over the edge as well- body thrumming but mind still clear.

Slumping next to her, the human fought to catch his breath, but Krystal had no such need. She easily climbed from the bed and threw her silk robe around her shoulders.

She just needed to hide the memories of the bite from him, and then send him on his way. She no longer had a use for his company.

“I want to be a vampire,” the human said, eyes blinking blearily open when Krystal knelt on the bed. “Please, make me a vampire.”

“No, you don’t,” Krystal told him, scooting closer and reaching out.

“I do!” he insisted, moving before she could place her palm over his eyes. “I’ve always dreamt- I never knew if it was really possible. Please.”

Krystal shook her head. “Maybe you can find another to turn you someday, but it won’t be me. I don’t want a companion, nor the responsibility of teaching you to survive. You won’t even remember this tomorrow.”

Once again, the human skirted her touch- petulant and stubborn.

Krystal was losing her patience. It was already past three am. She liked to have her meals gone by now.

“I don’t belong in society,” the human insisted, tongue coming out to wet his full lips.

His big eyes plead with her, but Krystal was unmoved, though somewhat fascinated. A human who was determined to become a vampire. She’d been turned consensually, but she hadn’t just started begging a near stranger to turn her for the sole purpose of becoming a creature of the night.

Even if she was a bit curious, she wasn’t going to feed this human’s delusions by inquiring further.

“Hold still,” she said, hand gently covering the human’s eyes.

Her power to mold a human’s will kept him from fighting back any longer, and it was just a few seconds before she had stashed his memory of being bitten away with sleeping dreams long forgotten.

In a daze, the human got up and dressed before shuffling out of the room Krystal was renting. By the time he made it to the road, he’d be feeling himself again, but he’d have little memory of Krystal and no recollection of what she was.

Krystal was just about to sit back by the light of her lamp with a book when she heard a ruckus out the window.

The inn she was currently residing in wasn’t in a nice area. Most people who came to this inn were women and men who sold their bodies. Inhuman, Krystal didn’t worry about her safety. She wasn’t indestructible, but she was far more resilient than a human. Not to mention she could influence an attacker with her mind to keep him or her from doing her any harm.

Any others in the area were not so lucky, and Krystal had seen her fair share of fights in the street, some of which led to serious injury or death. But that was what was expected in an area like this. No one was surprised to find a battered and bruised body slumped at the side of the road, barely breathing, when the sun came up.

Normally, Krystal might have ignored the yelling, but one particular voice sounded familiar.

When she looked out the window, she saw the human- Taemin- who had just left her room with a couple of rough looking guys a few yards from the inn.

Maybe the human could join with a group of bandits instead. That would certainly be a step or two away from normal society.

Though they didn’t appear to be in talks about recruiting a new member. Predictably, the two men seemed to be trying to take the human’s money and valuables. As long as he did as they asked, they’d probably let him go with minimal damage.

However, this human seemed not to have very good self preservation instincts. Instead of handing over the coins from his pockets, he was trying to fight back- small sinewy limbs having no chance against the bulky men in front of him.

Evidently, these bandits didn’t want to deal with a fight. Before the scrawny human knew what was coming, one of the men pulled a blade from his belt and stuck it into the human’s gut, twisting it once before retracting it and letting the human fall to the ground. The other man knelt to grab anything valuable from his body while the first man cleaned off his knife on a rag, and then they were gone.

“Fuck,” Krystal swore. “You fucking idiot.”

For as much as she’d witnessed in her one hundred and fifty years, she never got used to watching people die.

But for as unfortunate as it was, it was none of her business. The human had fought back when he should have just done as they’d said. If he had, he’d have been a bit poorer, but still alive.

Krystal stepped away from the window.

He was probably still alive. They hadn’t stabbed him in the heart. No doubt, he’d be dead soon from blood loss, and it was likely that there was too much damage for a doctor to repair. The only thing that would save him was-

No. She’d said no. This was not her concern.

Krystal sat back down next to her lantern, hand hovering over her book.

“Fuck,” she said again, getting up and exiting her apartment before she could think too hard about what she was doing.

There was no one around when Krystal got to his body, and it was just as well since she was in only a robe. She pressed her fingers to his wrist. There was a faint pulse.

In day to day life, Krystal’s physical strength was as it had been when she was human. But when she was seething mad, or when she called upon it, she was capable of physical feats she’d never normally be capable of. It wasn’t a power she could use too often- it was as though the energy stored in her body that allowed her to become stronger needed to be replenished before she could use it again. It also wasn’t something she _needed_ often since she wasn’t one to get into physical altercations. But it was beneficial in that moment as she lifted the human’s slack body and hefted him over her shoulder. He was slight, but as a human, she’d have struggled to just drag him. Now, she was able to carry him the thirty feet back to the inn and up a flight of stairs to her room.

Depositing him on the bed, Krystal grimaced at the blood that was smeared on her sheets and all over her robe.

Checking again and still feeling the weak pulse, Krystal bit her own wrist and watched as the blood pearled at the two puncture wounds before it started to drip down her arm.

Krystal parted the human’s lips and held her wrist over his mouth, watching the blood fall and spatter on his skin and against his tongue. A few more drops and she took her arm away, wound already starting to close. She propped the human up against some pillows, hoping for the blood to find its way down the human’s throat.

She could only wait.

Sinking back into the chair by her lantern, her actions caught up with her.

“What am I doing?” she muttered to herself, scratching at some drying blood on her arm. “What the fuck am I doing.”

 

\---

 

Krystal hadn't set out to become a vampire. It hadn't even been something on her radar. Sure, she'd heard the stories as a child, but she'd thought they were just that- _stories_.

When she'd been approached by an impeccably dressed man at a gala her parents had thrown, she hadn't thought _vampire_.

Being courted wasn't something she was unfamiliar with. From a well to do family, there were many men who were interested in her and her dowry.

But this man, he was different. He appeared to be around her age, but he held himself with such confidence, such poise.

He only came to call at night, citing his work as the reason.

Krystal was smitten. This man spoke so eloquently, presented himself with such self assurance, looked at her like she was more than just a girl.

One night, on a stroll through the garden when the moon was full and her suitor seemed to be trying to keep to the shadows as though the sun was high in the sky, Krystal was presented with the truth.

They were alone in the garden, but in sight of the house where Krystal knew her mother's hand maid was watching from the window. That was when he told her.

Understandably, she'd thought he was teasing her at first. Until, with his back to the house, he'd shown her his teeth, glistening and sharp in the moonlight.

Maybe she should have screamed- have run and never looked back. Instead, she'd just been...intrigued.

Since she hadn't been horrified, he'd continued to court her- stopping by her parents’ estate several times a week.

But a week or so after he'd revealed what he was, he shocked Krystal with something else. In retrospect, she should have seen it coming, but she'd been naive and idealistic.

He couldn't just marry her, he'd said. How would he hide his identity when their wedding would undoubtedly be during the day? The sunlight would have him recoiling in pain. Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't age. What would her family think when he looked the same in ten years time?

The only way they could be together, he said, was for her to run away with him. Her family couldn’t know where she was. Moreover, he’d have to turn her, lest she age while he stayed the same.

It gave her pause. As it should have. Run away? Never see or talk to her family again? Become a _vampire_?

It would be wonderful, he told her. They would live forever on his huge estate. He would help her adapt to life as a vampire. They would both stay young and beautiful. And they’d be powerful. He was nearly five hundred years old, and very influential in the vampire community. He was known to vampires in other countries, on other continents. She would share in that power. They would be unstoppable.

The pictures he had painted in her mind grew and flourished. She couldn’t stop thinking of the life she could have. At that time, it was all she wanted. She daydreamed and let him fuel her fantasies until she finally got up the courage to steal away in the night, take her horse and follow the detailed directions that he’d pressed meaningfully into her palm the last time they’d met.

It was past dawn when she’d arrived, and she was miles and miles outside of the city she’d lived in. The journey must have taken nearly eight hours in total, and led her through the thickest of the woods before the large, stone manor had come into view.

That night, Krystal had been fed from for the first and last time, experiencing pleasure for the first time as well. Right after, he’d sliced through his own wrist and had Krystal lap at the blood, just a bit too dark to be human.

She'd fallen into a deep sleep after that, plagued by dreams of her family dying, of long, thin fingers reaching out for her, of her body being ripped apart.  
  
When she awoke, she felt as though she'd been through a war- aching and disoriented. He'd been there, at her bedside to soothe her and explain that what she was feeling was normal. Krystal was grateful.

In the weeks that followed, he'd shown her how to live as a vampire. He'd brought humans in for Krystal to feed from, coaching her when she needed to stop so as not to do them any harm, teaching her how to hide their memories from them. He also showed her how to manipulate the minds of humans, most commonly used to coerce a human to become a willing meal or to get out of a tight situation.

As she became comfortable in her new state of being, however, she became more and more concerned. Because in regards to the man who had brought her here, who had taken her humanity, she felt nothing.

Maybe nothing was an overstatement. She thought he was kind. She was grateful for his help as she adapted. But the dizzying, consuming love she'd felt before she'd been turned was gone.

She had kept hoping that it would return as she settled into her new life, but there was nothing- not even a spark.

They grew estranged, staying in separate areas of the manor and only speaking when they happened to pass in the hall.

Krystal had begun to sleep with the people she fed from, feeling nothing with them either, but comforted because she wasn’t supposed to. It wasn't the same hollow ache of knowing that she was meant to feel something, but having an empty heart.

It was ten years that she spent in that manor, but it had felt like a lifetime.

Finally, she couldn't handle the loneliness that came with living with someone whom she didn't speak to. Setting out on her own had sounded less solitary, somehow.

It had been daunting, certainly, especially since she had never been on her own as a vampire. But still, she’d announced her intention to leave to her former lover, expecting resistance. But he’d seemed resigned- even insisting that she take some money to keep herself alive for a few years until she could get a footing...somewhere.

Krystal had spent half the money on a place on a boat sailing overseas. She’d just wanted to get away. And as a young vampire, sun wasn't as dangerous to her as it would have been to an older vampire. A voyage across the ocean was doable, as long as she stayed in the sleeping quarters under the ship with the curtains drawn during the brightest part of the day. Braving the daylight to board and exit the boat was something she had been able to do at that time without experiencing too much discomfort, though she'd known it was only a matter of time before even the slightest amount of sun would have her recoiling in immediate pain.

Ever since she'd stepped foot on the new continent, she'd been traveling alone- carrying only the bare necessities with her and spending money only when she had to. She didn't need to buy her food, just coerce it, so she only had to dip into her savings to pay for places to stay, usually in an unsafe area because it was cheaper and she wasn't in danger, and to buy clothes that fit with the current times so she could blend in.

Though it was lonely at times, Krystal didn't want a companion. She had no need for one. She had been doing just fine on her own for over one hundred years.

It was easy, not having to worry about anyone but herself.

It appeared that solitude was was going to become a thing of the past.

 

\---

 

Krystal had been reading in the armchair for hours before the hu- Taemin awoke. The curtains were blocking out the midday sun, yet Taemin was squinting like there was light shining directly into his eyes.

“What-?” He winced when he attempted to sit.

“Lay down,” Krystal sighed, getting up to check the wound on Taemin's abdomen.

She peeled back his shirt, stiff with dried blood, and looked at the fresh, pink skin that stretched over the place that had been a previously gaping wound.

Taemin gasped, eyes widening as he seemed to recall the events that had led him there.

“I was stabbed!” he exclaimed in alarm.

“I saw,” Krystal told him, nose wrinkling at the state of his clothes when she put the shirt back in place. She was going to have to get him some fresh clothes. He couldn't go around covered in blood. “The skin is healed, but you might still be healing inside, so try not to move around too much.”

“How long was I unconscious?” he asked, fingers flexing over his stomach like he wasn't sure he wanted to touch it.

“Eight hours?” Krystal guessed with a shrug.

Taemin gaped. “That's not possible. I was _stabbed_. It felt...deep. There's no way I'm healed…”

His fingers slid under his shirt then and brushed over the healed skin.

“Do you remember me?” Krystal asked. Now that he was no longer human, there was nothing to keep his memories of being bitten hidden.

His eyes widened further as he looked at her face.

Krystal took that as a yes.

“You're...a vampire?” he asked with some disbelief, like he thought he must be mistaken.

“So are you,” Krystal told him frankly. Now was the time when they'd both find out how serious Taemin had been when he'd asked Krystal to turn him.

“But-” he started, seeming to be trying to piece everything together. “You said no. I asked and-”

“And then you went and got yourself stabbed,” Krystal cut him off, stepping back to sit down again. “You were going to die, so…”

“You saved me?” he marvelled.

“In a manner of speaking,” Krystal said with a shrug.

Taemin's face was a mix of shock, wonder, and confusion.

He reached up to feel his teeth.

“They’re retracted,” Krystal told him as he felt over the rounded tips of his regular incisors. “When you are getting ready to feed, they’ll protract on their own.”

Taemin looked like he still wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't trying to trick him.

“Look,” Krystal said with a sigh, baring her teeth to him and letting him see the way her fangs came down, tips extending beyond the rest of her upper row of teeth.

“How do I do that?” he predictably wanted to know.

Krystal shrugged. “I don't know how to teach you. You’ll get the hang of it over time.”

“So...what does this all mean?” he asked, gesturing to himself.

“Well, human blood is your source of sustenance now. You will no longer age. Your body can heal extremely quickly. You’ll start to notice that being in the sun is uncomfortable...”

Taemin looked like he'd maybe only managed to process half of that.

“How old are you?” he finally asked.

“I was turned when I was 22, so my body is 22 in a sense,” she told him. “But in actuality, I'm nearly one hundred and fifty.”

Taemin gaped. “Where is the vampire who turned you?”

Krystal’s mouth settled into a thin line. “I don't know. I travel alone.”

“Oh,” Taemin looked unsure. “After I heal, I’ll go…”

“Oh no,” Krystal shook her head. “You aren't going anywhere without me for a while. I have to make sure you don't accidentally kill anyone. You can set out on your own after a few months, minimum.”

That seemed to please him, for whatever reason. At the very least, she imagined it must have been a relief. She couldn’t fathom trying to figure everything out on her own and she would never force someone to do so if she could help.

Even if she still was trepidatious about having a companion.

 

\---

 

Taemin groaned, eyes wild.

It had been two days since he'd been turned, and he needed to feed.

“I need,” Taemin growled. “Need-”

He didn't know what he needed, not familiar with what hunger felt like as a vampire. But Krystal knew.

“Okay, I’m going to go get you someone to feed from,” Krystal said, standing and twisting her hair up in the style of the time.

“Someone?” Taemin asked, eyes wide. It was one thing to know that you'd be feeding from humans, but another to be presented with the reality.

“You take one step out of this room while I'm gone, I will fucking kill you,” Krystal threatened, glaring at Taemin warningly.

“I thought I was immortal,” he tried to argue.

“If I decide to rip you limb from limb, I guarantee you won't survive.”

Taemin shrunk back, looking properly chastised.

“Okay, I'll be back,” Krystal told him, grabbing her shawl on the way out the door.

She was pretty sure he was intimidated enough not to try anything while she was gone.

 

\---

 

Sitting at a table in the corner of the saloon in town, Krystal knew the moment she set eyes on him that he was the one. Dark, liquid eyes, long lashes, high cheekbones, full lips.

He walked like he was almost comfortable in his own skin. Almost. There was a slight air of trepidation about him, and though that could sometimes make someone more unwilling to take a risk on a stranger, she thought that this one would be open to the idea. She could smell the desire on him, clinging tight to his skin.

“Hi,” she breathed, sliding in next to him at the bar as he accepted his mug of whisky.

He seemed surprised by her presence, but that was to be expected. It was uncommon for women to be in saloons alone. That is, unless they were selling themselves.

“I don't have much money,” he told her sheepishly, making the common assumption.

“I'm not selling anything,” she told him easily.

“Oh! Oh. I'm sorry,” he stuttered, cheeks darkening with a blush.

“It's alright,” she said. “You do seem lonely though.”

If she'd wanted to, she could have skipped the small talk and used her ability to lure humans to get him to follow her back to her room with no more than a look. But Krystal preferred to rely on her own charm. Using the lure seemed lazy- too easy.

Plus, inviting them back to her apartment under the guise of sex already felt a little dishonest since she also intended to feed from them.

So, she very rarely employed her power to bend a human’s will, and even though this one wasn’t for her, she didn’t make an exception.

“I’m,” the human started. “Um. Well.”

He wasn’t a wordsmith. But that was alright.

“Maybe you want to come back to my place after you finish your drink?” Krystal suggested, gaze meaningful and fingers trailing purposefully along his thigh under the bar.

The human froze. “I’m. Uh.”

Krystal smirked. Even better.

It might have seemed like inexperience or nerves to some. Perhaps outright rejection. But Krytsal had come to be able to read people quite well, and she’d seen that reaction before.

A woman wasn’t what this human was after.

“Oh,” she purred, moving her hand off his thigh and resting it against his arm instead. “You’re not for me. My friend is at my place, waiting. I think he’ll really want to meet you.”

The human’s eyes widened and he looked around like someone else might be listening, but the only other men at the bar were way on the other end, and the group of people behind them were too caught up in their gambling to pay them any heed.

Looking at her, he seemed to be wordlessly begging her to tell him that she was telling the truth.

Krystal smiled.

“Come with me.”

 

\---

 

Taemin was pacing in just the undergarments Krystal had gotten for him the day before when she returned to her room at the inn with the human in tow.

He’d nervously introduced himself as Kai, but Krystal suspected that was a fake name. Not that it mattered to her. He wasn’t her meal for the night. And even if he had been, she still wouldn’t have been fussed about it. She’d never learned the names of half the people she’d fed from and slept with, and she’d forgotten the ones she had.

“He smells so good,” Taemin growled, making for the human but Krystal stopped him with a hand gripping his shoulder.

“When I say stop, you stop,” she warned, and Taemin nodded, eyes on the human’s neck.

Krystal let go, and Taemin immediately pressed himself against the confused human- nose to his neck and teeth flashing.

“You'll just feel a little pinch,” she told him. “But he won't hurt you. Don't worry.”

The human gasped when Taemin's teeth sunk into his flesh, eyes widening in initial fear before he shivered and clutched at Taemin's arms.

Some people found the bite extremely pleasurable. Others experienced barely any sensation at all. It was clear that the human was in the former category with the way he was was groaning low in his throat- lashes fluttering.

Krystal watched attentively as Taemin fed, throat moving as he swallowed again and again.

When it had gone on for long enough and Krystal knew the human must have been getting light headed, she stepped forward.

“Stop, Taemin,” she said, but Taemin continued like he hadn't heard her.

Her hand closed around his nape and yanked his head back.

“I said stop,” she scolded harshly, nails digging into the flesh of his neck.

“Sorry,” Taemin breathed, lips stained red and eyes nearly black.

“Heal him,” she instructed, directing Taemin's head back to the puncture wounds on the human’s neck.

“How?” he asked, watching the blood that was gathering where the skin was broken.

“Lick over it,” she told him.

He leaned forward eagerly, but Krystal jerked him back by the scruff of his neck.

“ _Only_ lick,” she warned. “Don't drink anymore.”

Taemin nodded, compliant as he lightly dragged his tongue over the bite mark before pulling back. The skin was already regenerating over the wound.

“Wow,” Taemin marvelled, running his fingertips over the healed skin and making the human shiver.

“You can have your way with him, but do not feed again,” Krystal told him, stepping back from the pair.

Taemin lunged forward and kissed the human with fervor before Krystal could even get situated in the chair. She'd worried that the human would have a problem with her being in the room, not understanding that it was for his own safety that she was there, but it didn't appear as though he was even going to notice.

“Oh,” Krystal said, getting up when she remembered what she'd gotten on her way to the saloon. She crossed the room and pulled a small vial of oil from her purse.

Taemin and the human both looked stunned when she interrupted to press it into Taemin's hand.

“You don't live one hundred and fifty years and not learn a few things,” she said with a shrug before walking away and making herself comfortable.

Her existence was quickly forgotten about, and the next few minutes were a flurry of clothes getting ripped off and kiss muffled groans before the pair toppled onto the bed.

Krystal wasn’t much of a voyeur by nature, so she picked up her book and glanced up occasionally to make sure Taemin didn’t try to feed from the human again.

A moan, the creak of the bed, a pillow falling onto the ground, limbs tangling, stuttered breaths.

It was desperation- surging to chase that pleasure- but Taemin kept his word. There were no more bites with the intention to break skin.

After they'd both found their end, Krystal coached Taemin through hiding the human’s memories of being fed from before watching as the human dazedly got dressed.

This time, Krystal walked him to the nicer part of town and left him with a kiss on the cheek he probably wouldn’t remember. She didn't need to start a collection of vampires she'd sired out of necessity.

When she got back to her room, Taemin was stretched out on the bed like a contented cat.

Taemin didn't appear to be having any issues adapting to his new lifestyle. But as he pestered her with questions after question about her last one hundred and fifty years, Krystal thought she was definitely going to need time to get used to this.

 

\---

 

_2016_

 

Smooth, alabaster skin. The scent of woman. The pulse of blood against the flesh.

Krystal held onto the human’s waist as she nuzzled into the crook of her neck before she pierced the skin with her teeth.

The human gasped, surprised. But she groaned low in her throat as Krystal swallowed the first mouthful of warm, thick blood.

This human- Moon...byul, Krystal thought- had been so receptive from the moment their eyes had locked in the bar. She’d offered to buy Krystal a drink, smiling wide enough that her gums were showing when Krystal agreed.

Her hand had been on Krystal’s thigh during the taxi ride, creeping higher and higher.

Not using the lure meant that all of this was genuine want and attraction, and that made it even better.

It was fortunate that no one else was riding the elevator up in Krystal’s building when they were because the human was plastered against her front, pressing Krystal’s shoulders against the elevator wall as they kissed.

Lust like that, where it was potent enough that Krystal could barely get the door unlocked with the combination of the human pressing into her side and the tremble in her hands from her own want, wasn’t a given. Despite feeding from, and most often sleeping with, a new person every week, the encounters weren’t always so exciting. At least not for Krystal. She’d been doing it for two hundred and fifty years, afterall. So, it was a thrill when she felt the pulse of her own need rising to match the human’s. When she knew she’d have wanted to bring someone back to her apartment even if she didn’t have to feed, it was a very good night.

The human’s blood was warm inside her- satisfying. She pulled back after a few more draws, licking over the punctures and leaving a light pink trail from her saliva.

“You're not going to kill me, right?” the human asked, eyes betraying her arousal despite her misgivings.

Krystal chuckled. “No. Just going to make sure you don't remember this tomorrow.”

The human looked like she had more questions, but she eagerly responded when Krystal gently brushed their lips together.

When she was trembling against Krystal’s front, rocking against her thigh, Krystal popped the button on her tight, black pants and slid her hand into her underwear.

A wavering moan was huffed against Krystal’s neck as she slid her fingers against slick folds. So, so wet- soaked panties rubbing against Krystal’s knuckles.

Fingernails dug into Krystal’s biceps as she stroked the human to completion, the deep, sexy groan vibrating against her throat enough to have her pulsing with a need of her own.

“Can I eat you out?” the human asked on a shuddering breath, fingers already dancing along Krystal’s thighs.

Krystal nodded, moving back to step out of her pants and shimmy off her blazer and shirt.

Propped against the pillows on her bed, Krystal luxuriated in the feeling of an eager and skilled tongue against her, drawing up her pleasure until it burst out of her on satisfying waves that finally ebbed when the human pulled away to lick her lips.

Krystal beckoned the human up with a crook of her finger.

“Don't make me forget, please. I want to remember,” the human begged, eyes liquid black as they stared into Krystal’s imploringly.

Krystal leaned forward and kissed some of her own slick off the human’s lips.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Rules are rules.”

 

\---

 

“You were right. That Sehun kid was a fabulous lay,” Taemin drawled, collapsing on the chaise in their living room and still smelling of sex.

Krystal leveled him with an unimpressed look from the arched entrance to the room.

“Why do you always steal my toys?” she asked airily, sweeping by him to close the blackout curtains as the dawn started to threaten.

“You were finished with him, weren't you?” he defended, petulant as he was the day he was turned.

“I suppose,” Krystal replied, even though it had been a rhetorical question. They both knew that feeding from the same human more than once was taboo, and not the kind of taboo that they embraced.

The more times the same vampire fed from one human, the greater the risk that the human would remember. And that wasn’t good.

“I don’t know why you get all huffy about it,” Taemin pouted, somehow managing to look innocent while still retaining his permanent air of sin. “There was that one time you slept with a guy and then told me how great he was in bed and that I should give him a go.”

“That was one time,” Krystal sighed. “And it was thirty years ago.”

Taemin shrugged, not appearing bothered by Krystal’s argument.

Though they’d intended to part ways after Taemin had gotten the hang of the vampire lifestyle, somehow that had never happened. Taemin kept making excuses about why he shouldn’t go off on his own yet, and Krystal hadn’t protested nearly enough to deter him.

Truthfully, he’d grown on her over the years. But she never said as much. He was enough of a pain as it was.

Their somewhat unexpected friendship aside, it had become a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Taemin enjoyed schmoozing with people in a way that Krystal had never had the patience for. So, Taemin had managed to force his way into investments and business deals that Krystal would never have even bothered with.

Krystal’s strategizing and research paired with Taemin’s ability to charm his way into nearly anything had resulted in the pair of them making more than enough money to live comfortably.  
  
That and the fact that they’d moved to Manhattan before prices had completely skyrocketed meant that they were living in a penthouse apartment that overlooked Central Park.

It had all worked out pretty well for the both of them, Krystal had to admit. Even if their fake papers said that they were married.

Krystal always grimaced on the rare occasion that they had to act like a married couple. Taemin, on the other hand, seemed to find it all endlessly amusing.

Krystal supposed that it could have been worse.

“How was your night?” Taemin asked lasciviously, reclining back with a smirk.

It was common practice for them to trade details about their hookups. Maybe that was why Taemin was always so eager to try out whomever Krystal had already given a stamp of approval.

“Really good, actually,” Krystal told him with a smirk of her own. She sat down in the velvet wing back chair and got comfortable. Perhaps she was just encouraging Taemin to have her sloppy seconds, but she really did enjoy a good debriefing.  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Taemin asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Krystal warned. “She’s not into guys and you know the lure won’t make miracles happen.”

Unlike Krystal, Taemin often used his supernatural powers of persuasion. Lazy, little shit, Krystal called him fondly. He rarely protested.

Taemin sighed in disappointment. “I could still _try_ ,” he sulked, but he didn’t appear as though he actually wanted to attempt it.

“You could,” Krystal allowed, amused.

“Are you gonna tell me about her, or what?” Taemin complained, no longer sitting forward like he was going to take notes. Instead, he was almost laying down, looking to Krystal like he was ready for her to tell him a story.

Krystal smiled knowingly.

“Well, she was very eager from the start,” Krystal began. “And I’d have to rate her cunnilingus skills up there with some of the best I’ve experienced.”

Taemin hummed appreciatively.

“Oh! And she has the sexiest voice,” Krystal went on, glad that she had someone to gush to.

When she’d left the man who had turned her, she’d thought that she’d never want to have a companion of any sort. Solitude was all she’d been looking for.

But this was good, Krystal thought. Having a partner in crime, so to speak, had its advantages.

And Taemin wasn’t all bad.

Krystal was content.

 

\---

 

Eyes sweeping across the crowded bar, dim lighting not a hinderance to a creature of the night like herself, Krystal searched for her next meal.

It had been a week since she’d last fed, and she could feeling the hunger starting to claw at her ribs.

Long, burgundy hair caught Krystal’s attention, and she honed in on the human whom the hair belonged to.

The human turned her head, smile bright in the dark bar as she laughed at something her companion had said.

She must have felt Krystal’s stare because she looked over and their eyes caught, the human’s face curious as their gazes locked across the room.

Then she smiled.

Surprisingly, hunger was no longer at the forefront of Krystal’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Emperor's New Clothes_.  
>  \- (Lots) more of this au to come.  
> \- Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
